Jurassic Dating
by Mintaka14
Summary: Kira and Tommy are facing mutant dinosaurs once again. This is a fluffy little Kirommy one-shot story that comes some fourteen years after Rumours of Thunder.


**Jurassic Dating**

 **A Power Rangers Dino Thunder One-Shot**

 **By Mintaka14**

In the darkness beside her, Kira heard Tommy muttering, "It never ends well when you tinker with dinosaur DNA."

She frowned, focusing on the mutant dinosaur hybrid in front of them, but the corner of her mouth flickered in an involuntary smile.

"Mutant dinosaurs, exploding island… It's pretty much the story of your life, isn't it?" Kira asked innocently, and she could feel Tommy glaring at her.

"Then where are the annoying teenagers in spandex?" he shot back.

"You know you loved us. I was adorable."

"Not the word I would have used."

" _Shhh,_ " someone behind them hissed in irritation, and Kira whipped around. In the darkness, she could just make out the dim shape of someone up in the back row of blank seats. She hadn't realised there was anyone else in there with them.

"Sorry!" she apologised, and turned back, sinking into her chair a little.

"And what's so special about riding a motorbike with a pack of raptors?" Tommy was griping under his breath. "Come and talk to me when you've ridden an actual raptor into battle."

"At least what's-her-name is wearing decent shoes this time," Kira muttered back, reaching for the popcorn. "I mean, who in their right mind fights a T-Rex in stilettos?"

In the flickering light of the big screen, Kira saw Tommy grin at her, his glance sliding down to the combat boots she was wearing with her jeans and favourite yellow shirt.

"This movie was your idea," he reminded her in a whisper. "I would have thought you'd have had enough of mutant dinosaurs to last a lifetime."

"Maybe I just wanted to eat popcorn and watch someone else beat up the monsters for once," she muttered back, her smile growing wider. She shook her head. "Never take a palaeontologist to a Jurassic World movie, particularly if he's a Power Ranger."

"All I can say is, if there's a saurian villain trying to bring back the Age of Dinosaurs behind all this, I'm going to be seriously annoyed."

" _Shhhhh!_ " came the hiss again, a little louder this time.

On the screen, the tyrannosaur tipped back its head, cinematically silhouetted against the sky, and roared. And there were people running, with molten fire raining out of the sky. There was a lot of unnecessary screaming.

"Just morph already!" Tommy said, a little too loudly.

"Will you _shut up?_ " the voice said behind them in considerable exasperation, and Kira sank down in her seat, trying to muffle her giggles with one hand. She could make out Tommy's answering grin.

"I know a good way to get me to shut up," he whispered innocently, and Kira threw a popcorn kernel at him.

"I can't take you anywhere," she complained softly, and leaned across the bucket of popcorn to kiss him silent.

" _Thank_ you," the irritated voice behind them said, and they both giggled.

When the credits finally rolled, Kira and Tommy stood and made their way slowly out of the theatre. They walked under the bright gold lights of the foyer, and the doors swung open, a swift, cold blast of air swirling around them as they stepped out into the night. The guy from the back row hurried past them, shooting a lowering glare at them before he headed in the opposite direction.

Kira turned briefly to watch the guy's disappearing back.

"Do you think anyone will believe him if he tells them he watched Jurassic World with a couple of former Power Rangers?"

Tommy laced his fingers with hers.

"Well, we could hunt him down and silence him," Tommy said thoughtfully as they strolled down the street past the dingy old movie theatre, and Kira tipped her head as if considering it.

"Too much like hard work," she decided. "I've got a much better way we could spend our time."

As they rounded the corner into the patchy shadows of an alleyway, Kira stopped and tugged Tommy closer, pulling him in for a kiss. His hands closed on her waist, and she felt her knees give out as the kiss rapidly became more intense, his body pressing her back until she felt the brick wall behind her. The rough edge of an old water pipe dug into her hip, but she didn't care as she sank into his kiss. Everything else in the world faded away.

Finally, they came up for air at the sound of unsteady footsteps approaching, and two girls giggling inanely over something. The girls must have seen them in the uneven darkness, because the footsteps faltered briefly.

"Oh my god! Is that Kira Ford?"

Kira buried her face in Tommy's shirt, hoping they wouldn't look any closer, and felt him shift his arm to obscure her a little more.

The other girl sighed heavily, dragging her friend forwards. "As if Kira Ford would be hanging around a dump like this. You thought that guy at the bar was George Clooney."

"No, really, it looks just like her."

Their voices drifted back to Kira and Tommy as the girls moved past them.

"Besides," the other girl was saying, "did you get a look at the guy she was with? Ultra hot! And I heard that Kira's married to this, like, science guy or something, so no way that'd be her."

Kira's shoulders were shaking with laughter as the girls disappeared around the corner.

"Science guy?" Tommy said indignantly, and Kira finally lifted her head.

" 'Palaeontologist' is too many syllables," she told him consolingly. "Besides, didn't you hear? You're hot."

"Your fans," he sighed, his hand still holding her steady as he leaned his forehead on hers. There was a lopsided smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I hate to say it," he said reluctantly, "but we'd better head home."

"What's the matter? Is it past your bedtime, grandpa?" Kira teased, and Tommy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm thirty-nine, not ninety," he protested. "But you've got to be in the recording studio at the crack of dawn, and our little terror will be driving his Uncle Conner crazy by now."

Kira wrinkled her nose. "I know. We just don't get to do this nearly often enough these days."

For a long moment they stood there in the darkness, leaning into each other, neither one making a move to go.

"After tonight, I don't think we'll be able to talk Conner into coming to New York for a visit again for a very long time," Tommy said finally.

"You know my parents are staying with us next month," Kira said, finally. "What are the chances that we could talk them into babysitting Michael for the whole day?"

Tommy grinned. "I like your thinking. And they think he's adorable, not chaos in three-year-old form. What did you have in mind?"

Kira ran a finger down his chest, her mouth curling up in a smile.

"There's a Transformers marathon coming up," she suggested provocatively, and Tommy groaned.

"Seriously? First mutant dinosaurs, and now giant morphing robots?"

"And a dark cinema with hardly anyone else around," Kira added.

"Now you're talking." Tommy said with considerably more enthusiasm. He leaned in to kiss his wife again, and Kira laughed.

"It's a date," she said.


End file.
